


The Apology

by BabyMapleLeaf



Series: Little Peter Parker [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Child Neglect, Classification AU, Cute Peter Parker, Daddy Tony Stark, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Redemption, Infantilism, Irondad, Little Peter, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Steve Rogers, caregiver tony stark, its not in depth but flash's dad is a jerk, little peter parker, nsap, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMapleLeaf/pseuds/BabyMapleLeaf
Summary: This is a direct continuation of 'Just a Little Field Trip', and you will most likely need to read that one first for this to make sense.Flash knows what he did was wrong, now he has to make amends.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806214
Comments: 32
Kudos: 414
Collections: Little Peter Parker - Classifications AU





	1. Chapter 1

Harrison Thompson had pounded it into his son’s head to never apologize. If you apologize you are admitting to doing something wrong and taking the blame for that action; Thompsons’ were never wrong. 

Eugene certainly didn’t feel like he had done something right. The minute he saw Peter crying in Tony Stark’s arms, he got the overwhelming and intense feeling of shame. Before Mr.Stark laid in on Mr. Harrington and himself. Before Stark’s lawyers essentially threatened to ruin his parents' entire business and his future if word got out about Peter’s classification or Mr.Stark’s involvement in said classification. Before Tony called his parents in for a meeting and showed them the footage from the field trip. All he could feel was immense shame.

The entire elevator ride up to Ms.Virginia Potts’ office Eugene had his eyes locked onto Peter. Peter’s face was securely tucked into Tony’s shoulder but he could see the teens' facial feature had gone lax. When Stark had laid Peter’s limp body down on the couch in Ms.Potts’ office Eugene’s eyes didn’t leave the younger teen tear-stained face once. 

Fuck, he had really been bullying a baby this whole time… for acting like a baby. The truth was he was jealous, Peter was effortlessly smart, sleeping in class, had at least 30 excuse absences, but was still acing tests left and right. His friends... Well, a friend (since MJ had seemed to only observe from afar) and his aunt were always there to support him. Yeah maybe he didn’t have parents but Flash would trade his parents for someone like Aunt May in a heartbeat. 

May was always hugging Peter, telling him how proud she was of him when she attended decathlon competitions, how much she loved him. Parker was always cuddled up with Ned at lunch, sharing snacks and laughing at dumb jokes. The last time his parents said they were proud of him he was five, graduating kindergarten, and sometimes it felt like that was the last time they cared. They always treated him like a trophy, and it felt like that was the only time he got their attention. Flash's friends were douchebags, they constantly were taking cheap shots at each other, and going behind each other's backs. JROTC snobs who thought they were better than other students because of the pins on their uniforms and their athletic builds. Sometimes Flash just wanted something real, but he lived in a world of neatly crafted plastic. Facades were a must. 

Then Flash saw Peter interact with James Buchanan Barnes, and he saw RED. Everything in his body was screaming at him to just punch Peter, right in the nose. What gave him any right to have whatever weird relationship he had with an Avenger, an ex-assassin. Peter was on his shoulders, head leaned against the older man. Then he was sitting next to him, his face being wiped by the Avenger, and Flash couldn’t take it anymore. Peter already had everything Flash wanted, why did he get this too? It wasn’t fair. 

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, “Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Bucky asked without looking up.   
“That, treating him like a kid. You’ve been doing it this whole time. He’s seventeen he can wipe his own damn face.” 

The ex-assassin was looking up at him now, he looked pretty pissed. He probably should have been scared but all he felt was anger when Bucky replied, “Listen kid, I don't know what your issue is, but what Peter and I do doesn’t affect you.”

He really should have stopped there, let it go. Avoid making a super soldier, with a body count list longer than the Empire State Building is tall, pissed off. 

“My issue? My issue is he comes out with all this bullshit about his ‘internship’, but in reality, he’s just an orphan charity case for the Avengers. What, does Spider-man wipe his butt for him too? He’s a goddamn adult, even if he acts like a baby all the time with his fake tears, god he's such a suck-up.”

They both heard a sob, and he watched as James Barnes’ head swung towards the teen sitting next to him, then fury overtook his face as his gaze snapped back to Flash. 

“Listen you little shit!” The man's hands were tucked around his collar before he even had a chance to react. He pulled against them and he could hear the stitching in his shirt crackle as the seams tore just slightly. Eugene could hear his heartbeat in his ears, because ex or not, this man is still a highly trained assassin, and despite his usually cocky attitude he was still just a teenager, and this was a fully grown Alpha. Maybe Peter really was his pup? 

“You never, and I mean never! Talk about Peter like that again or you’ll be dead before your head hits the pavement, get it?” It came out like a growl. Panic was shooting through his body as he struggled against the hand attached to his shirt. 

Then he heard his teacher, Mr.Harrington, bless his soul, there just in the nick of time. Looking down he could see his teacher's hand trying to pry the super soldier's hand away from the teen, but he was really no match. “I don’t know who you think you are, but you really need to let this young man go right now!” 

The Alpha gave a low warning growl, and then Mr.Harrington's hand was replaced by a much larger, much stronger hand. He was freed from the hold and dropped back down onto his seat. 

“Please excuse the harsh language, but what the fuck is happening here?” Eugene heard a new voice say, which seemed to snap him out of his daze. He looked up and saw Captain America right there in the flesh, holding Mister Barnes back as he let out a snarl. 

He surveyed the rest of the room, everyone in the mess hall was staring, watching the commotion. Then his eyes drifted to… Tony Stark, who was holding a very obviously sobbing Peter Parker in his arms. He looked pissed too, but it wasn’t directed at him, it was directed at Mister Harrington.

“I’m so sorry Captain sir, Peter has been causing trouble all day today, I apologize. I don’t-”

Then Mister Stark butted in, stopping Mister Harrington mid-sentence. He sounded almost amused, letting out an incredulous laugh before he spoke, “Peter was causing trouble? What was he doing, studying too hard, chewing the erasers off his pencils?” 

“ No, no Mr.Stark sir he came up with this ridiculous lie about-”  
… about having an internship here.  
“About having an internship here?”

“Yes! And then he walked off without permission this morning! Look he doesn’t even have his badge on! Additionally, he took these from someone in your lab! I’m sorry sir, we will deal with this situation immediately, it will not go unpunished I assure you!”

Eugene knew Peter hadn’t stolen the snacks, he had seen him take them out of his backpack, which he shouldn’t have even been allowed to have just like everyone else! 

But then he heard it, a hiccuping sob, and a very little sounding voice “I wasn’t bad I swear Dada.” 

Eugene felt shame fall over him, he felt sick to his stomach, because shit, the kid he had been picking on for three, almost four years was a Little. 

“I know, you're always a good boy, you're okay, just close your eyes, Dada will take care of it.” and man that may have made Eugene feel a little jealous again because he wished he got that treatment when he was actually just a boy. 

“Tony you should have heard what that kid said about Pete!”  
“I’ll take care of it, Steve, take Barnes upstairs, calm him down.”

Obviously, the Avengers were more than just a team, they were a whole pack. You could tell Steve was on edge too just by looking at him, probably from Barnes’ scent, because all the other Alphas and Omegas in the room looked weary more than interested at this point. 

After the incident, Mr. Harrington had escorted him down to the bus, but they had stayed outside of it on a bench. His teacher seemed to be fuming, but surprisingly not at him. 

“This trip has been a nightmare. Peter should have been honest with us from the start and none of this would have happened.” 

As much as Eugene wanted to blame Peter for this, he knew Mr. Harrington was wrong. No one believed Peter even had an internship there, he couldn’t imagine them believing Peter was a part of the Avengers’ pack and Tony Stark's Little. He saw it with his own eyes, witnessed his protective Alpha uncle up close and personal, and he could still hardly believe it. 

“He shouldn't even be at this school,” Mr.Harrington continued 

“Mr.Harrington you... listen, um Parker and I don’t really get along he's like... A seriously annoying pain in the ass. But I don’t think it’s your place to be saying things like that.” Flash defended, he was impressed with himself, maybe he was feeling worse about this then he had originally thought. 

Flash looked down at his lap, thinking about all his negative interactions with Peter. Everyone had to be classified at sixteen, some people fell into their classifications earlier than others though. Alphas would start to bulk up around fifteen, outgrowing their classmates quickly. Caregivers were a little less obvious in their earlier changes, they would bulk up a little easier like they had taken to lifting weights. But littles had it worse, changes could start as early as thirteen, and they had more obvious signs like bed-wetting, short bursts of intense emotions, and stunted growth.

Knowing this information really put all the times he bullied Peter into a new perspective. How many of those times, when Parker was crying and letting out little pitiful whimpers, had he actually been dropping into his headspace. 

They learned a lot about the different headspaces in health class. Health classes used to be segregated by classification, but this was the 21st century. It was no longer abnormal for people to find partners outside of their classifications, sometimes Alphas loved Alphas or Omegas loved Betas, and that was okay! So It was important to be informed about all classifications, even if you were a Beta, and didn’t have to deal with headspaces all that often. 

They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes before Mr.Harrington spoke up again. “Sorry, I suppose it’s inappropriate for me to be ranting to you. It’s not your fault, I wish I would have reported Peter instead of taking him on this trip. I worked so hard to get us here to have a nice field trip, I’m sorry you were caught up in all of this. I thought, since Peter was such a smart and hard-working student, I could see past a few slip-ups but I know where I went wrong now. When we get back to school I’ll be making a few phone calls.”

They had just gotten a two-hour lecture from two of Stark’s lawyers and signed multiple extensive NDAs. Flash was not about to remind Mr.Harrington of this, but ‘making phone calls’ almost certainly sounded like something they could get in trouble for. 

If there was anything Eugene learned from his father it was “Children are meant to be seen not heard.” or alternatively “If you don't behave, no one will love you.” So he decided it best to keep his mouth shut, pick his battles, let Mr.Harrington do what he was going to do. Whether he deserved it or not, he was coming out on top of Peter today, somehow. He wasn’t about to throw that away.

It was about an hour until the trip was officially over, so Mr.Harrington led him to a Starbucks down the street from the tower. Setting them up at a table inside the establishment and treating Eugene to a Venti Toasted White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino, insisting it was the best thing he had ever drank in his life. Eugene wasn’t a big fan of sweet drinks but he took it without complaint. It actually was pretty good to his surprise. They sat there listening to the coffee shop music for a while till Mr.Harrington’s phone alarm went off signaling the need for them to head back. 

Once they got to the bus and all students were on board, and accounted for, (sans Peter, who was most likely still up in the tower with Tony stark himself) they left. The bus ride was long, Eugene caught a few people glancing at him, giving him weird looks. He gave them a menacing look, daring them to ask what happened. He’d never spill, he was quite familiar with NDAs he had seen his father financially ruin several people who were in violation. Stark was a whole other breed, had the world at his every beck and call, Eugene would be done for if he even implied anything. The look spared him some grief, people turned away, although it seemed some of the Alphas were still sending him harsh glances, obviously perturbed by the angry Alpha scent radiating off of Barnes and Rogers hours earlier, and what he had done to cause it.

Alphas are an extremely pack oriented class, and other alphas scents could put them on edge, it’s like all their senses screaming at them to protect when there's no immediate threat. The fact that he was the ‘immediate threat’ made Eugene sink back into his chair slightly.

Michelle or MJ or whatever she wanted to be called, was still sending him intense glares. She was honestly a little frightening without added reason, but she followed Peter around like nobody's business, although he seemed pretty unaware of it. ‘I’m not obsessed with him, I’m just very observant’ she had once said. ‘Observant’ was one word for it. There were several times after he had pushed Peter into a locker, he had grabbed him by the wrist, being sure to really dig her nails in, leaving crescent moon bruises in his wrist, and growled at him, Alpha growled at him, baring her teeth. Then it donned on him, she knew, she knew before this trip, but Peter didn’t know that she knew. That's why she was so protective, it would make sense.

Once they were off the bus, Michell pulled him aside, well actually as they were making their way back to the classroom she had pulled him into the janitor’s closet by the back of the neck. Once the door closed she stepped in front of it so he couldn't leave. 

“I don’t know what the fuck that was back there, but you need to fix it!” The Alpha growled out. “I’ve given you plenty of warnings before but obviously you're too dense to take the hint. Lay. Off. Peter. Apologize, and don't let this happen again.” Then she turned, opened the door, and walked out, without explanation. When he stepped out after her she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologizing to Peter was not as easy as one would think. Peter had been avoiding him like the plague for the past two weeks. The first week was fine Eugene needed a chance to process it all and really come to terms with what had happened. 

Mister Stark had called Harrison Thompson and asked to have dinner with him, his lovely wife, and his son. Only to put all Eugene’s fuck ups on blast to his parents. At least they were in a private room away from the eyes of the public. Harrison just nodded along, listening to what Tony was saying. His mother was gaping beside him, looking furious. There were no sorries, no explanations, no excuses. Thompsons did not say sorry, did not take responsibility for their actions, did not admit defeat. “Why are you showing us this?” Harrison asked, looking perturbed. “If you want to take us to court there's no need to take us to dinner Stark.” Then he waved over the waitstaff, paid the bill, and left Tony there fuming. 

That was the last time they were ever being invited to an SI event again. In fact, Tony had decided to pull all his investments from the Thompson's company before he exited the restaurant doors.

Their son being an asshole teenager was one thing, but the Thompson’s outright ignoring their son's bad behavior was an entirely different story. It didn’t take long, just a quick conference call with Pepper and a few people from SI’s legal team, got the ball rolling. “It’s not about the ‘Flash’ kid anymore Pepper, It’s about his shitty parents and their horrible personalities.” 

“We can’t just pull investments like that Tony, We signed a contract, and that would look really bad on SI if the public finds out.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, It was always about the public. 

“Can we invest in something more, I don’t know, useful? Like a new charity or something, Peter’s choice, he’s into that social justice stuff. That will take the media’s focus away from anything negative we may do like, I don’t know… pull funding from a corrupt company and let the lawyers dispute it in court.”

Pepper let out a sigh, as much as she cared about Tony he really did get on her nerves. “I’ll have some lawyers look over the contract…”

Flash on the other hand was getting the lecture of a lifetime from his mother, as his father sat silently in the seat across from him. His father's dead stare was on the road, though he hardly seemed to be paying attention. His father always was an angry driver... They could pay off the police easily enough. Flash and zoned out on his mother irritated screaming, her voice was high-pitched and annoying when she yelled, when he was a baby she used to sing to him, her voice was lovely then.

When they got home, Flash went to his room, he quietly shut his door and twisted the lock before letting the tears sting at his eyes. The worst part was the whole situation was his own fault. If he had only kept his emotions in check for the day and left Peter to his own devices he wouldn’t be in the position he was in now. 

He took out his backpack and brought out his homework, setting off on his AP English first. Then he considered it. He didn’t have to SAY he was sorry... He could write it out and stick it in Peter’s locker. That involved zero interaction so he didn't have to find the ever-elusive Parker.

So he wrote, and maybe threw away the first five drafts, but once he was sure the letter was exactly how he wanted it he folded it in half and stuffed it in his backpack, in the front pouch where he normally stuck his pencils. 

The next day he quickly looked around for other students before deeming the coast clear and sliding the note through the slots on the locker he’d shoved the little against once a week for the past year (at least). He briskly walked away from the locker to his A period Physical Education class. 

Hopeful Parker and his big mouth friend wouldn’t make a big deal out of the note, he still had some sort of reputation to keep, and Thompsons’ never apologized. 

Halfway through the day and he still hadn’t seen or heard anything about Parker, they did have a decathlon meet today after school. He counted himself as lucky to still be on the team, Mr. Harrington made it a clear point to deny Michelle’s petition to remove him from the team. Peter was still on the team, he had missed the last two practices. 

Walking down the hallway to the bathroom, hall pass in hand, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, it made him turn around swiftly to face the movement. There on the floor sat a teary Peter Parker, well he sorta sat. The boy looked more as if he was trying to crawl but one of his hands was busy being used as a makeshift pacifier, three of his fingers shoved into his mouth soaked with spit. The watch around the little’s was flashing bright red but made no noise. 

Flash didn’t know what to do, this obviously wasn’t a safe place for a baby, but Tony Stark had threatened him once already, and why did he give a crap about that little menace anyway. Not his problem. He started on his way to the bathroom but a cry stopped him and made him turn back around. The boy was reaching out, extending his hands to Flash.  
There were a few gaspy little breaths before a broken “Wan’ Dada” 

Flash paused, not knowing how to respond. Did he get a teacher or a nurse? Most people still didn’t know Parker was a little as far as he knew, and he was pretty caught up on all the school drama. 

“P’eas? Dada!” and Peter started wailing. The watch started flashing a lot faster and letting off a small beeping sound. 

“Okay umm... Stop crying I’m gonna get someone just don’t cry…” Peter didn’t stop crying but quieted down considerably, Eugene walked down the hallway turning the corner and entered the closest classroom he could find, and peaked his head in spotting Michelle sitting in a seat towards the back of the class. The teacher at the front of the class was Ms.Rosario. She was a relaxed teacher. It's not that he cared whether or not anyone found out Peter was a little but he did sign an NDA and he didn’t really know where the terms of that started and ended.

“Hello Ms.Rosie, um, Mister Harrington sent me to get Michelle, something to do with aca deca, he didn’t specify…” 

“Alright, Ms.Jones go ahead.” Ms.Rosario allowed. Michelle's brows pulled together in a confused look but she grabbed her stuff and followed Eugene out the door. The door clicked closed and she quickly turned to Eugene following after him “This isn’t the way to Mr.Harrington's room so what's your deal?” 

As they turned the corner Eugene pointed “That’s my deal, I don’t know what his issue is, I just found him here crying.” Eugene said exasperated. “You’re a girl, so deal with him!”

“What, so just cause I’m a girl means I know what to do? That’s sexist.” She crouched down to the little sitting on the floor quietly sobbing. “Peter, stop crying.” She tried, which had only made him cry louder. 

“wan’ dada and uh-ee!” 

“ Uh- ee? What does that even mean?” 

“He’s saying Bucky, genius. Can you grab his phone, it’s in his bag, left side pocket .” Michelle muttered. 

“It’s creepy that you know that,” Eugene murmured back but reached into the bag in the left side pocket anyway and pulled out the newest edition Stark phone, not even on the market yet. “Here” He passed it to Michelle who took Peter’s hand and pressed it against the fingerprint scanner. Looking through his recent calls she chose the one that said: ‘Tony (Dada) ICE’ she pressed the call button and the answer was almost immediate.  
“Hey bud, I got the alert, I’m almost there okay? Just give Dada two minutes.” 

“Um this is Michelle Jones, but Peter is here too… Peter, Peter take the phone is your daddy…” There was a ruffle over the speaker as the phone was passed to the boy. 

“Da!”

“Yep, it’s Da, I’m gonna be there super soon okay? Do you remember what we do when we're feeling extra little but daddy isn’t there?”

“Adawt.”

“That’s right we find an adult and we call daddy, you did a great job buddy!” That elicited happy squeals from the teary-eyed little. 

“Wait ‘ob!” 

“Yep, great job! You stay with Michelle okay? Just one more minute and daddy is gonna be there and then we're gonna go home. Uncle Bucky made cookies and you can have half of one with your snack.” There was the sound of repulsors in the distance before the clanking of metal meeting cement filled the hallway. The glass door at the end of the hallway swung open and in walked the Ironman suit. Eugene gasped and Michelle rolled her eyes, way to make an entrance. The metal around retracted and out stepped Tony Stark. 

“Hey Tyke,” He crouched down, lifting Peter off the floor. “I see we're feeling extra small today.” Peter let off a high pitched squeal in Tony’s ear. “Ah okay, very interesting.” 

“Thank you for taking care of Peter. I hope he wasn't too much of a pain.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 100 dollar bill. “Here.” 

Michelle took the bill and stuffed it in her pocket then pointed back towards Eugene “He’s the one who brought me to him so really if you should be thanking anyone… dare I say... It’s him.”

“Eugene?” 

“I know I was surprised too.”

“Hey! I just wanted the brat to stop crying…”

“ Well thanks anyway.” Tony shrugged, grabbing Peter’s backpack off the ground. “For keeping him safe, whatever the reason. “ Then Tony walked back to his suit, securing Peter onto it with a reinforced little’s carrier, and stepped inside and the metal reformed around him. “ Alright kids, stay in school, don't do drugs, you know the drill.” Then he walked right out of the school doors and took off. 

When They arrived home Tony changed Peter into some comfier clothes, only to find a folded-up paper in the boy's jean pocket. 

' I'm sorry' It started and at the bottom, it was signed Eugene Thompson. 

"So that's what did it huh bud?" he put the paper aside "Alright, let's go get you a cookie!"

Maybe Eugene Thompson wasn't all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have waited a very long time for this less than 2,000-word chapter, Sorry! Considering adding another chapter to this where Peter reads the letter that's in his locker?


End file.
